Episode 8913 (25th May 2016)
Plot Carla is a broken woman. Johnny appeals to Nick to give Carla another chance but, recounting her past blunders, he realises she'll never change. Gail slaps Carla and demands she walk away and never come near Nick again. Carla tells Roy that Gail is right but he sticks up for her, saying she has a good heart. Nick leaves, intending to see a solicitor to get the marriage annulled. Cathy responds to Alex's SOS by re-attaching a loose plug in the cafe. Alex encourages her to propose to Roy as he'll say yes. Tyrone insists on buying a dress Fiz likes even though it's out of their price range. Audrey takes Gail and Bethany to hers. Tracy is delighted to hear from Ken that Nick dumped Carla. Robert stops her going into the bistro to gloat and swears to Nick that he bought the bistro before he knew what Tracy was up to. Nick thumps him and tells him he's not his friend. Robert finishes with Tracy, telling her she repulses him. Carla tells Roy she wants to leave. He goes to get the Woody as he doesn't think she's in a fit state to drive. Robert moves out of No.1. Michelle gets Maria to move the guests to the Rovers to stop them gawping at Carla. Outside the cafe, Cathy goes down on one knee and asks Roy to marry her. Roy is too preoccupied with helping Carla to give her an answer. Cathy is mortified when he tells her what's happened. Rita thinks Jenny must have known about Tracy being trapped in the stock room but she insists she didn't. Carla gets in her own car outside the factory. Roy parks the Woody outside the bistro but is asked to move by Johnny. Jenny finds the paper boy sign from the Kabin in the middle of the Street and goes to move it. Arriving back in the Street in the garage's recovery van, Tyrone impatiently manoeuvres around the Woody just as Carla, seeing Tracy in front of her, furiously drives towards her. Tracy runs away at the last second while Carla swerves to avoid her and drives into the postbox, hitting Cathy as she comes out of the Corner Shop. Tyrone swerves to avoid Carla's car and knocks over the paper boy before going head-on into the grannex, causing the wall to give way. Roy calls an ambulance from Alex's phone. Johnny helps a catatonic but unharmed Carla out of her car. David and Sarah run into No.8 to get Kylie and the kids out. They evacuate the house although Lily is momentarily missing before being found hiding under the kitchen table. Tyrone thinks he hit someone. David goes into the grannex as Tyrone and Fiz climb out of the van, which is starting to sink. The ambulance arrives and an unconscious Cathy is taken to hospital. Carla calls out to Roy but he doesn't respond. David realises with horror that Callum's body will be found when the van is pulled out. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Shop Owner - Amy Thompson *Paramedic - Adele Parry Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Dress shop *Unknown road Notes *Final appearance of Betsie & Emmie Taylor as Lily Platt. In the character’s next appearance on 19th June 2016 she was played by Brooke Malonie. *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *Gordon Seed was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Renny Krupinski as the Fight Arranger and Dani Biernat, Lloyd Bass, Stephanie Carey as Claire Hayhurst Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the residents react to the drama at the wedding, Cathy stuns Roy with a surprise proposal; and a shock incident changes the Platts' future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,020,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns